iWant to Know What Happened When the Screen Went Black
by bookqueen897
Summary: My take on what should have happened after iCarly (the webshow and the television series) ended. Kinda all over the place. one shot. R


**hiiiiii**

**I wrote this story to be an ****introduction to a bigger story about the next generation of iCarly teens. But, that never really got written, so instead, I'm making this beginning part of that into a one shot. It was always better than the rest of the story, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly nor anything Dan Schnider has done with them. So yeah.**

**Also, when I wrote the part of Spencer's love interest, I didn't mean to be racist, so if you think it's racist, just remember that it wasn't purposeful nor is it meant to be offensive. It's meant to be a story, and I wanted that character to be sorta the female counterpart to the boy I like. okay, I'm rambling. enjoy the story!**

* * *

Carly's POV

Venice is such a beautiful city! There are such amazing structures and beautiful views here!

And by that, I totally mean hot guys. Lots and lots of hot guys!

While I do miss Seattle, it's not this! Minuture everything and bluey blue skys! Even the birds are friendly! Seattle birds always tried to ruin my life!

Seattle. Even with its rainy days and busy streets, I'll miss it. Especially The Groovy Smoothie, and Ridgeway! Definitely Spencer, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby; they're my family. I love those guys! But most of all, I'll miss iCarly.

I know we said that when I come back, we would start iCarly again. I could tell that we were all lying, though. Last night, iCarly ended forever.

Either way, I'm so incredibly grateful to be closer to my dad AND be in a place as amazing as Italy! It's the experience of a lifetime! But that doesn't mean that I don't miss the feeling of having something to look forward to everyday. I miss chilling with my friends in the iCarly studio instead of doing the homework we hate. I miss making the millions of iCarly fans laugh every Friday night! I miss everything that had to do with iCarly, even the stress. I just miss it all.

OMG! My first Italian mall! They usually have mini items! Or cuties by fountains! Or shoes! OMG Italian shoes are so cute!

I love Europe!

Sam's POV

I hate Europe.

Europe took away Carly from me, not to mention that it's where my dad decided to abandon my dysfunctional family. Stupid wazzbag father, leaving me when I was 5 only to find some lady who was even stupider than my mom then leave her for some skank! HOBKNOCKER, he is, I say! Hobknocker! What was I saying?

Oh yeah, now that Carly is gone, there isn't really a reason for me to stay in Seattle. I mean I'd be hanging around nerdy guys if I went back! They'd force me to watch *gulp* Galaxy Wars! Ugh! I'd rather eat my own foot with a glass of pickle juice on the side!

Although I gotta admit, that man-child-nub really outdid himself when he rebuilt this motorcycle! I've never driven anything this great that I hadn't stolen! And lucky for me, it hasn't caught on fire yet!

This could work out great for me! I'll go see the world! It's about time I had a real adventure, not one of the ones I had with the iCarly gang! I mean, we went to Japan and only got lost. We almost went to space but couldn't make it past the simulator! We…where else did we go…I don't remember. Either way, a real adventure sounds great!

I'll go to Florida! No wait, too many old people.

Hmmm, Los Vegas! Wait, I can't gamble, I'd lose everything! Noooo thank you! Besides, I've already been there.

Maybe I'll go to New York! Yeah, I like that idea, the big city! Full of hopes and dreams!

...on second thought, too sappy.

Well, wherever I go, I need to tell someone. Don't want to be found dead on the sidewalk someplace and have no one even notice!

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

Oh God, it's Freddie.

Freddie's POV

"No! No no no no no no no! This is crazy! It's…it's impossible! NO WAY!" I shout as my mom stops shoving her tongue down T-Bo's throat. T-Bo! The chillest man on earth! The man who loves selling food items on a stick! The man who is (ugh) making out with my MOM! That is just so wrong on EVERY LEVEL!

"Oh Freddie-kins! I didn't know you came in..." My mom started, blushing furiously, "I know this is a little…weird to witness, and you must be a little, oh how do I put this…"

"Traumatized at the image of seeing you and T-Bo making out?" I answer, but my mom continues like I hadn't said anything.

"But T-Bo and I, well Freddie, we're in love! He's so handsome and brave! Also" My mother dropped her voice down to a whisper "he is just so cool! And he wants _me_, Freddie-kins! ME!"

I looked at T-Bo with my very questioning look. My eyebrow was raised perfectly, and I looked like I wanted answers. At least, I assume I did. From what I can tell, T-Bo is nervous, but he isn't jumping up and running out the door. He hasn't told off my mom in Jamaican for whatever. He's just...he's just sitting there, his arm around my mom. Like...like he did like her in that way! Oh God, he does like her that way!

This is the weirdest thing I've ever witnessed! Ever!

After I had that...awkward talk with my mom about her and T-Bo's relationship, I went to my room to call Sam. Now that Carly is gone, going over to Spencer seems weird. And Gibby is, well, Gibby. So apparently, Sam is my only option for having a real conversation with now.

This night just keeps getting weirder.

"Hey Fredifer, I can't talk, I'm leaving." Sam tells me. I'm about to ask what she means by that, but she only hangs up, leaving me with an empty, sad feeling in the pit of my chest. She left. She left and mom and T-Bo are dating and Carly is gone after she kissed me. I mean she KISSED me right before she left! Doesn't she know that Gibby is the one who loves her now, and not I! I don't love Carly, I love Sam! She's Sam I Am! She loves ham! She made my life miserable, but I've loved her almost as long as I've loved Carly and now she's gone and…and… and that is the last straw!

My closest friend gone, my true love gone, my mom sucking face with T-Bo, and I'm still living in the same bedroom I've lived in since birth!

Well, this is it! If life is going to change this much in a very short amount of time, than first thing tomorrow, I'm leaving too! I'll find a new apartment, and never come back again! Except on holidays! And when I need help cleaning my new place. And when my mom needs me home cause T-Bo did something wrong.

Other than that, I'm done! I'm just done.

Spencer's POV

ALONE! Alone at last!

Teenagers ruled my apartment ever since iCarly started and Sam has always basically lived here! And with Freddie right across the hall, I never got any privacy ever! Not from the youth, at least!

So now...now I'm...I'm all…all alone.

…has it always been this quiet here? And when was Carly saying she was coming back!

Ah! Get yourself together man! This is fun! This rocks! I am finally just having some "me time!" And as my first official "me time" action, I will, no wait! I _shall_ get the mail!

Ha! That sounds so much more sophisticated! I should write a book or something. You know, after I make the ten sculptures I just got an order for.

...

...

...

...OH GOD! I have ten sculptors due by next Wednesday!

And my little assistants aren't here to help me! Carly is in Italy, Sam is on her motercycle riding to wherever her heart desires, and based on Freddie's yelling over at the Benson place, I doubt Freddie is going to be around very often anymore!

And Gibby, well, I wouldn't be surprised if I found out that he was painting his toes blue in Canada with Guppy and his grandfather. I know Gib is still around, but, well, he took Carly leaving very hard, and I doubt he would want to come back anytime soon. It will only remind him of her. You know, more than normal.

So I'm on my own. Crab.

Okay, this will work, I just need to pick up the phone and call the junk yard

and...wait, I set the dump on fire last time I was there.

Well I could call Socko!

...never mind, he IS in Canada. He's selling his glowing socks to suckers. Ha! I still can't believe I wore those for almost a decade without experiencing any of the horrible side effects. By the way, don't ask Carly or Doctor Peeaahchdee about it.

Well, since I'm so out of options, I guess I could call Marty, my former assistant. He was awesome, and very understanding! And slightly creepy, I think he had a dude crush on me. Freaky! But whatever, I'm gonna give him a call!

Ring ring ring ring ring click!

"HI MARTY!" I yell into the phone, excepting Marty to yell back, since it is our favorite way to greet each other.

"Um, hi...who is this?" Asked a female voice on the other end...double crab.

"Um, I'm Spencer Shay, and I'm looking for a young man by the name of Marty. Is he there, ma'am?" I ask awkwardly.

Giggling, the female goes on to say, "I'm Escultura Fantasía Amor, and my cousin Marty isn't home yet. Why? Do you need help with something? I've been told that I'm an amazing helper...well except for the times when I cause things to unexpectedly fall apart and explose."

Escultura, that's the most beautiful name I've ever heard! Escultura, Escultura Fantasía! She sounds pretty! And stuff becomes broken around her! How coincidental! I can't seem to stop catching stuff on fire!

"I would be delighted to meet you, Escultura! And I could use some help. Let me give you my address!"

After giving her my address, I begin to straighten up and and gussy up. We may only be sculpting, but if Escultura looks anything like her voice sounds, she probably is...

Knock knock knock click

"Hi, Spencer? I'm Escultura!" says the most beautiful Latina woman I've ever seen! She has dark, wavy, chocolate colored hair flowing down her back. Her hazel eyes look so gorgeous against her soft looking tan skin! And her lips!

Her beautiful, full, red lips that make me want to just...to just...

"...Spencer?" Escultura says, and I realize I'm just staring at her.

"Umm, hi! I'm...I'm Spencer, but you know that already. Can you...do you...come in!" I stutter as I let her inside.

For the first time in my life, I'm around the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm stuttering! I'm (arguably) the most suave man alive, and this woman is making my knees weak and my throat dry and my palms itch and my voice squeak and I swear! My heart feels like a jackhammer and...

"Spencer! You sculpt! I'm an artist, too!" Escultura enthuses, running over to my bottle bot, which puts a dopey smile on my face.

It doesn't matter that I've only know this woman for really two minutes to know that I don't have a crush on Escultura, that would be stupid! So stupid, so so so so stupid! No, I don't have a crush on her at all!

I love her.

Gibby's POV

Grass. Carly loves grass.

Birds. Heh, Carly hates Seattle birds. They bug her, always eating her food, messing up her gorgeous flowing dark hair...

Oh look! A shoe! If Carly was here, she would be wearing shoes! Carly...Carly loves shoes...I miss her so much!

I've been wandering aimlessly for hours! I've been attempting to clear my mind of the goddess of comedy for so many long, painful hours! Oh the boredom! Oh the agony! No matter what I do, it is all pointless!

She's gone! Carly is gone! And not even the hope for her coming back and starting iCarly up again will put my depressed state to rest!

First Tasha and I break up, and now the only girl I've ever truly loved leaves. For Europe...full of miniature things and "hot guys!" I mean, I'm hot! Not normal hot, of course, but nonetheless hot!

And Carly never noticed. Nobody EVER notices Gibby!

Well now they will! Now they'll notice me!

I just keep walking, depressed at everything, and then I see it! A bar. A tough bar, full of tough guys with their tough-looking shirts off. I bet they introduce themselves when they walk into rooms, too! And I bet they always get the girl! Girls love bad boys.

...Carly loves bad boys.

I can be tough!

I can be bad!

I can be shirtless again!

I can be a bad boy!

I'm gonna walk in!

I'm walking in…

Wow, how much time has past? I'm like so wasted. Where am I? Is that the cashier of Bag N Go. Is that _my_ hand. Is that my hand holding a _gun_ to his _face_!

Wow, he looks scared. Where did I get this gun? I don't own a gun…do I? I don't know anymore. I _think _I own a gun, if I didn't, than I will have a lot of explaining to do!

Wait, what happened? Woah! My pocket is full of money! OMG look! Candy stores!

Sweet! Now I have lollipops!

Look, it's a girl! Wow, she's wearing barely clothing. She's pretty, I think. I'm not sure.

"Hey lady! Get over here!" I yell to her, and sooner or later, I'm on top of her. She's screaming, kicking...

Look! Big shiny thingy!

And now I'm in darkness.

...I hear sirens.

...where am I? Is this a car? When did I get a car? How long have I been out of it?

Look, a police officer

He walks up to my car window and says, "sir your under arrest for robbery, theft of a vehicle and candy store, underage drinking, speeding, and rape. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

...thanks a lot, Carly Shay!

"GIBBEH!"

* * *

**like it? i hope so, but tell me anyway!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
